Saving My Fallen Angel
by Littlewerepire7
Summary: This is a sequel to The Dream. The House of Night gets attacked by Neferet's secret army.Zoey gets kidnapped by Neferet and Kalona thinks she's dead.Enable to live without her, Kalona seeks Erebus's help in destroying him.Will Zoey be able to save Kalona?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everybuddi :)

**This is a sequel to The Dream.**

**I'm going to be giving into more detail then The Dream.**

**This story isn't continued after The Dream, it's before it. But I still am going to add The Dream into it. **

**Unfortunately I have absolutely no idea on where in the series my story is going to be set. Its definitely after Kalona gets released by Neferet. So I'm just going to wing it :)**

**But the whole gang is at the House of Night and Neferet and Kalona are still there. Everyone except Heath. **

**Hope everyone likes it **

**Enjoy :D**

Saving my fallen angel

Chapter 1

Zoey's POV

I felt Nala stir next to my head. I sighed.

Even though I loved her to death, I really was considering on buying her her own bed so she wouldn't bug me when I desperately needed sleep. But how could I? I couldn't just band her from my bed. And anyway, what's the use? She'd just crawl but into my bed anyway. Or go to Stevie-Rae.

But as per usual, when she woke me up there was absolutely no chance on getting back to sleep.

"Thanks, Nala," I mumbled, and then heaved myself out of bed.

I looked down at my clothes and decided that I should change. After all I was in my pajamas.

I changed into my favorite slightly faded jeans and put on my black tank top. Since it was morning (well morning in human time) I decided there wasn't any point bring a jumper because it was sunny.

I walked down the hallway without running into anyone, thankfully. I wasn't in any mood to talk with anyone.

I just wanted some peace and quiet before I met up with my friends at breakfast, which was in two hours.

I left the building quickly and jogged to my favorite place. It wasn't too far from the dorm building, but by the time I got there I was puffed out.

I looked up with wonder as I saw Nyx's statue staring down at me.

Yeah, my favorite spot in this place is a huge fountain with Nyx sparkling in the middle off it.

I sat on the edge and swirled my fingers in the water.

I was completely content.

This was where I meditated. Well, I didn't exactly go ummmmmm.

I heard the sound of wings rustling behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

It was either a raven mocker or Kalona.

I desperately wished it was just a raven mocker. I didn't particularly feel like getting aggravated because of explaining to Kalona that I wasn't A-ya. Well, I technically am her apparently, but I wasn't going to admit that to him.

When I didn't bother turning around, he moved in front of me. His black wing brushed my shoulder ever so softly.

I stiffened. I, unwillingly, shivered at his touch.

He sat down slightly and turned his body towards me.

I refused to look at him. No way was he going to charm me that easily.

But then again, I did shiver right? Damn. One point to him.

"You know, I must say this is a amazing place for relaxing. I've seen you come here before," he said.

I accidentally looked up. "You spy on me?" I exclaimed, outraged.

As soon as the words were out I shut my mouth. I couldn't believe I said that. Ofcourse he spied on me! He's like my personal stalker. Yeesh.

He smiled innocently. "Ofcourse."

Ofcourse.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him.

He shrugged which made him look very cute. Almost like an adorable puppy.

"I have nothing to do any more. I find you very fascinating, A-ya," he said as a matter of fact.

My head shot up.

"What do you mean you have nothing to do any more?"

Aside from making my life difficult, I'd all thought that he was a very busy man.

It was his turn to look away. His eyes seemed distant as he looked at the flowing water in the fountain.

"It's not really that case. I meant that I don't know what to do any more," he hesitated before continuing. "I fell. I'm a fallen angel who wants to bring back the past. I want to rule. I want to be a …success. But I can't be," he looked back at me; all humor was erased from his face.

The way he spoke scared me.

This is Kalona we're talking about!

Since when did he start being so dull?

I shook my head in confusion. "Why can't you achieve being a success?"

He looked at me for a long time. His eyes were calculating. Watching me very closely.

I couldn't look away. It was like my brain wasn't functioning properly, telling my eyes not to look away from his.

But the question was: do I want to look away?

In front of me was an evil person who is capable of hurting anyone except me. Well not physically anyway.

He opened his mouth, then gave up and closed it again.

Instead of answering, he, very slowly, took my hand into both of his.

I gasped softly at his gentle touch. His hand was cold and hard yet soft. His gaze was gently focusing on my hand.

He started to stroke my hand slowly, barely touching my skin.

He sighed.

"You are the only thing that's standing in my way."

I frowned. "Meaning?"

He looked up but never ceased in stroking my hand.

"I'm different with you then when I'm with Neferet. W hen I'm with her, it's like I'm a hundred per cent evil. It's so different then how I act if I'm with you. I assume you'd say I have two personalities," he explained slowly.

I hesitated. "And how do you feel when you're with…me?"

"I feel like my old self," he admitted.

I leaned a little closer to him. His scent engulfed me making me want to lean in more, but I stayed where I was.

"Which is?"

He sighed again.

"I used to be good," his voice was strained when he said _good_.

I grimaced. "You used to be a _good_ warrior."

"Yes. But that is in the past. I am still a warrior but I feel as if I'll never be my real self again," he admitted.

"You seem to have never tried to go back to being yourself. I have to admit, I would probably like you more if you were a good person," I grinned.

He smiled softly. "I'm sure you would."

For a moment we sat there, smiling gently at one another. It was something that I thought wouldn't be possible.

Wait. Are Kalona and I getting along?

Gosh, this day will go down in Vampire history, I thought amusingly.

"Ah, there you are, my love," said a smooth voice.

I didn't have to look up to know who that was.

Good ol' Neferet. I swear she has perfect timing, I thought sarcastically.

"Neferet," Kalona said, surprised.

Now she came into view. He long hair was flying behind her from the wind, and she was wearing the same silky black dress she wears occasionally.

"Morning, Neferet," I said.

Might as well be polite. Until she pees me off. Then I'll act like a bitch.

"Good morning Kalona and Zoey. I'm surprised to see you out so early. Can't sleep?" she asked me.

"Just a bad dream," I lied.

"Really?" Kalona turned towards me. His voice was concerned.

He was playing a dangerous game now that Neferet was here.

"Yeah. I'm actually getting a bit sleepy. Um, I'll see you around," I said to practically no one.

No way was I going to stay and watch them make out.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?" Kalona offered.

I stood up and brushed the dirt off my jeans.

"I'm sure Zoey can find her own way back," Neferet said.

I smiled at him, purposely making Neferet jealous.

"Sure. Besides, I'm sure Neferet wouldn't mind if I steal you for one moment," I said.

I was walking away before she could say anything back.

I could hear Kalona running up to me.

When we were out of her hearing reach, Kalona sighed.

"Alright, what was that all about?"

I looked up at him innocently.

"What ever do you mean?" I said in a proper voice.

"I mean, you teasing Neferet. Not that I mind. I find it amusing," he chuckled.

I shrugged.

"She's a pain. So why can't I be one back to her?"

By now we stood right at the foot of the entry to the girls dorms.

He snorted.

"I think you annoyed her before you stole me away from her wrath," he chuckled.

I raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Well, she found you and I alone. Talking. I think that aggravated her a little," he said, amused.

I smirked.

So all I had to do to annoy her was to talk to him. Hmmm…..

My train of thought disappeared when I noticed something.

Kalona's eyes had _changed_.

Not in colour, or its size. But the emotion.

He was looking at me with an emotion I never saw before from him.

I've seen sadness, anger, adoration and even happiness.

But this was different.

He was looking at me…lovingly.

I blinked a couple of times to register the difference and to check if I was wrong. But I wasn't his eyes did hold love. And it was for me.

For the first time in my life, I didn't know how to feel. I mean, sure it gave me a warm fuzzy feeling towards him, but wasn't he my enemy?

He wasn't my ally that's for sure. Or was he?

Had I just believed he was the enemy because my friends hated him or because he was evil?

I wasn't sure.

I wasn't sure if I should feel happiness or dread the fact that he looked at me like that.

I knew I wasn't angry or sad.

I guess I was, I don't know, curious?

And surprised that he'd even look at me like that.

I always knew he had a thing for me, but not like this.

Never like this.

And just when I thought things couldn't get better, he took a step forward so that our bodies were close but not touching. He, like he did before, gently took my hand in his.

I looked up into his glowing eyes and gulped.

Oh god, here it comes.

He was going to kiss me.

He leant down slowly.

Our lips were a centimeter apart when Aphrodite opened the dorm door.

I froze.

As did Kalona.

Aphrodite, along with my other friends, which were behind her, gasped.

I didn't know what to do. My legs were staking and if I don't sit down soon I have a feeling I would collapse.

So Kalona did the smart thing.

Which earned us another round of gasps.

He leant in towards my ear.

"Goodnight, my lady," he whispered then softly kissed my cheek.

I sucked in a breath and didn't let it out till he stepped away from me. He bowed deeply at me, and then walked down the corridor.

I watched him the whole time.

Only after he was out of the building did my friends come up to me.

"Are you out of your mind?" Aphrodite screeched.

"He kissed you!" Shaunee yelled.

"I can't believe he did that!" Erin screamed.

I didn't listen to them.

All I did was lift my hand and touched where his mouth was just a minute ago.

Kalona's POV

Zoey or Neferet?

A/N: Hi everybuddi :)

I added that Kalona's POV because that is what is going to happen in the next chapter.

Please review

Littlewerepire7

xoxox


	2. Chapter 2: Zoey or Neferet?

Chapter 2

Kalona's POV

After I walked Zoey to the girl's dorm room I didn't bother going back to Neferet. What's the point? All she'd do is yell at me. I'm not going to put up with her when she acts like that.

So instead, I went to my personal room and rested on my bed. I closed my eyes and exhaled heavily.

What was I to do about the situation I was in? I knew I had to choose one of them but…I don't know. I wouldn't say it was a hard decision. But not exactly easy either. I have a bound with both of them.

I sighed.

Then who do I choose? Zoey or Neferet?

My heart already has chosen but for her safety, I refused to enounce it. If I did, one of them would kill the other.

I tossed and turned that night, unable to keep my emotions in place.

But in the end, I mumbled her name as I drifted off to sleep.

"Zoey…"

Zoey's POV

"There's nothing to tell," I sighed as my friends questioned me after Kalona left.

I was sitting on a couch in the lounge room drinking a brown pop, trying not to let my emissions run wild about what just happened.

It was hard to explain, but in a way I felt something towards Kalona.

I knew I cared for him. But this emotion I had for him was 1. Unidentified, and 2. Pure.

"What happened between you two, Zoey? Its not everyday Kalona comes up to you and kisses you!" Damien warned.

I scoffed. "He kissed my on the cheek. How's that bad?"

Stark walked up to me. "I don't know, because he's your enemy!" he said sarcastically.

I shook my head. "No he's not."

"You hit your head didn't you?" Aphrodite said.

I rolled my eyes. "Y'all need to chilax okay?"

Erin gave me a concerned look. "She's not herself."

"I agree, twin," Shaunee said, equally concerned.

I sighed and closed my eyes. After I took a deep breath I opened my eyes and said the first thing that came to my head.

"What happens between me and him is none of your business," I said to my friends.

That's when Stevie-Rae broke.

"Zoey, I can't believe you just said that!" she yelled.

"How could you say that? We all are practically family here," Jack said softly.

"Yeah, Z. I mean, it's bad enough to say that you don't classify Kalona as the enemy, but now that-"

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed.

I couldn't contain my anger. I didn't really want to yell but they gave me no choice.

Everyone froze.

There weren't any other fledglings in the room and I thanked the goddess for that, also apologizing for swearing.

I took a deep breath and started again. My voice was dripping with anger.

"Would all of you give me some space? None of you are in control of my life. Only I am. And I will talk and keeping seeing Kalona whenever I want. So just back off!" I spat.

I got off the couch and stormed over to the door. Before existing, I turned and looked back at my friends.

"If you were truly my friends, you'd be happy for me."

"How can we be happy when with the enemy?" Stark said.

I glared at him. "He may be your enemy but he's not mine."

Then I turned on my heel and left.

**Hey. Hope everyone liked it :)**

**Please review**

**Littelwerepire7**

xoxox


	3. Chapter 3: Thank you, Zoey

Chapter 3

Zoey's POV

"I want her out of my life, Kalona. I don't care if your bonded to her, I want her dead!" Neferet screeched.

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked towards the hedge. Beyond it, I assumed was Neferet and Kalona.

I looked along the hedge and found that it stopped, not too far away.

Being a total eavesdropper, I peeked around the hedge and saw Neferet's back to me and Kalona facing her.

He looked tired and not in the mood to be yelled at.

"I've witnessed you and her getting closer and closer to each other. And I for one don't like it. So, as your consort, I order you to kill her," Neferet said calmly.

Her being me.

I raised an eyebrow. Was Neferet jealous?

I literally almost burst out laughing then and there.

He glared at her.

"No one, not even you, can tell me what to do," he growled.

She laughed evilly. "Don't forget, Kalona that I control Darkness."

Oh goddess.

Then she slapped him. And hard.

The impact made him stagger then fall on the ground heavily.

I put my fist sorta in my mouth to stop from screaming.

Was she crazy? Goddess, how could she do that!

I closed my eyes tightly. When I opened them, Neferet was gone.

I didn't hesitate then.

I ran to his side and tried to pull him onto his back. In the end I did it but not without the elements helping me.

He was breathing heavily and occasionally moaned in pain.

"Kalona?" I said frantically.

He looked up at me and grimaced.

"You saw the whole thing didn't you?" he said breathlessly.

I nodded.

I stroke the side of his face, trying not to cry.

He closed his eyes.

"Kalona, what did she do to you?" I asked, trying to get him to open his eyes again.

"She hit me with Darkness. It's very deadly. It could damage me permanently. I swear, when I get my hands on that-"

"Maybe I can cure you," I cut in.

"How?"

He didn't seem phased that I interrupted him.

"By using Spirit," I replied.

He opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"It would make you weak. Especially if you're fighting against Darkness."

"I don't care," I replied automatically.

"But I do," he whispered.

I sighed. Okay, new approach.

"If you don't let me cure you, I will blame myself if it gets worse, Kalona. And it will get worse. And when it does and I cure you, then I'll be so weak that I could die," I warned. I was winging it, and I think he knew that too.

Yet he seemed convinced and let me do it anyway. Although he gave me a disapproving look as he watched me do my magic.

It wasn't difficult, but Darkness was strong. I only just got rid of it without passing out.

Kalona quickly grabbed me before I fell.

He pulled me onto his lap and rocked me back and forth whispering soothing words to me.

I sighed in relief that I wasn't hurt from the impact of Darkness leaving my body.

And I sure was glad that Kalona was rid of it too.

I looked up at him, just as he brought his lips down to my forehead.

"Thank you, Zoey," he whispered against my forehead.

I smiled softly after I closed my eyes.

**Hey. Hope everyone liked it :)**

**Please review**

**Littelwerepire7**

Xoxox


	4. Chapter 4: My Warrior

MUST READ PLEASE! A/N: Hiya everybuddi :)

**Ok, this is The Dream chapter.**

**I know some of you have already read it but I've added a lot more to it.**

**It is different, because of the mood. Zoey isn't annoyed with Kalona at the start as it was in the Dream.**

**So enjoy **

**Chapter 4**

**Zoey's POV**

I was on the top of that castle again. The same castle where Kalona likes to have our dream set. The air was cool on my bare shoulders and -

Wait. Bare shoulders?

I looked down and gaped at what I was wearing. I wore a summer white dress that ended bellow my knees. It was sleeveless and in black were my tattoos. There they were. In swirling patterns.

I couldn't believe it. This. Dress. Was. Gorgeous!

I'll have to ask Kalona to get me a real version of this dress, since this was a dream. I twirled around a few times, letting the ends of my dress lift up from the wind. I sighed in content.

All too soon I was interrupted by an uncomfortable feeling.

I wasn't alone.

I spun around swiftly and collided with the emotion: shock.

Not too far away from me was Kalona, sitting at a table with a girl on his lap. I couldn't see who she was.

I bit back at my tears as I went to look at who it was, trying not to attract too much attention to me.

All of a sudden, the girl shifted so that her face same into view.

My eyes went wide.

The girl was me.

I took a step back.

"This isn't real," I whispered.

I then narrowed my eyes and walked right in front of Kalona.

"What the fudge is going on, Kalona?" I asked, never taking my eyes of 'me' in front of me.

He didn't respond. More like he didn't even know I was there.

"Hello?"

No reply.

I turned to her.

"Oi, what about you? Can you hear me?"

Nothing.

"This isn't funny, Kalona!"

It wasn't funny at all. I was starting to crack the shits. I looked at myself in the dream and my jaw almost collapsed to the ground. No way.

The other Zoey was staring up at Kalona. I was…uh I mean _she_ was looking up at him with love. Kalona must have loved this dream.

But when I looked back at him I had to take a step back.

His expression was filled with anger. Gosh, I've never seen him so angry! He looked even more frightening then ever before.

That's when I realized they were talking. I leaned close to hear them better.

The other Zoey lifted her hand and pulled Kalona's face so he faced her.

His eyes filled with anger softened.

"It'll be okay," she said, pushing some of the loose strands of his hair back.

He sighed. They looked like a masterpiece, really. If I do say so myself.

"I know," he said.

"But?" she lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him.

"My love, someone is trying to kill you. And I'm not sure who or what it is. How can I protect you and lead my sons to the High Council at the same time if you're not with me? Come with me. Please?" his eyes suddenly went from anger to begging. She shook her head.

"I can't afford to miss another ritual, Kalona. As it is, I've missed two and I'm supposed to be leading it tonight. I can't go."

He sighed. "I guess I already knew the answer. I'll never forgive myself if anything happened to you," his embrace tightened on me.

"It wouldn't be your fault," she kissed his neck, sending him a shiver through his whole body.

Excuse me!, I wanted to shout at her. He's my guy, not yours. But then again she is me, so….

"No. It would be mine," a voice came from behind Kalona. I rolled my eyes at who it was. If I were being hunted down, I'd accept her to be the hunter.

She had a sharp, long piece of wood in her hands, and was aiming it for Kalona's wing.

What the fudge?

Didn't she love him? Gosh, if you love someone, I doubt you'd want to hurt them. I mean, I have seen Raven Mockers get their wings punctured by sticks and they _scream_. But then again, she did hurt him before.

And guess who it was. Neferet. Ofcourse.

I doubt Kalona and the other me even notice her standing there until she said something. And can I just say that Neferet looked like she had lost her mind. Literally. Well what's left of it anyway.

The she did the most insane thing.

She plunged the stick through Kalona's wing.

Kalona cried out in pain and staggered forwards so the other Zoey collapsed to the ground.

"Run," he breathed. She shook her head. Kalona gave her a quick kiss on the lips then repeated it again.

"Not without you," she hissed.

He stood up and blocked Neferet's view of the other me. She smiled when he did so.

"You can't save her forever, Kalona. Only recently you won her heart over. Now you're going to loose her again," she clicked her tongue.

Kalona glared at her. "So it's been you all along. You were setting up traps to kill my Zoey."

Neferet smiled. "It would have worked if you hadn't got in the way. But then again, I already knew you'd protect her. That's why I've decided to do the best thing. Destroy you both together."

Suddenly she kicked Kalona's chest, causing him to fall back into Zoey. But what he or she didn't see was that there was a gap in the stone wall that was big enough for him to fall through. Then I couldn't see him no more. Not even the other Zoey.

I screamed and ran to the edge just in time to see them embrace for the last time. Then they both smashed onto the rocks.

I sat up in my bed screaming in pain and in fear.

I screamed in pain because it actually hurt me. I felt the pain of falling against those sharp edged rocks even though Kalona's body most protected my body. My legs felt like they were cut off. I suddenly had a major headache and my arms stung. But when I looked down at my body there was nothing to see. No scratches, no blood. Nothing. I looked exactly as I did when I went to bed.

Nala glared sleepily at me, shifting in a more comfortable position.

I sighed in relief to know that I was okay.

But what about Kalona? What if he was hurt? Or maybe the dream was a fake.

Maybe it didn't really happen. Just Kalona getting me all paranoid again.

Well it worked. And now I was desperate to see him. To make sure he was all right.

I hoped off my bed and rummaged my closet for a long jacket to put over my nightgown. Once I found one, I quickly ran out the girl's dorms and made my way outside and in the direction of the teachers block. It was a bit cold outside and I could have warmed myself up, but I was to creeped out about my dream. It felt so real. And I felt the pain as if I was bounded with the Zoey in my dream. And I was appalled that I was going to Kalona. The real me wouldn't walk in the middle of the night to check up on him. Obviously I wasn't myself.

Once I made it to the teachers block, I sprinted up to the map, which was all scrolled up on a nearby desk and looked for his name. Frowning, I saw that his name wasn't imprinted on the side.

The he must be in Neferet's room. Room 34. Gotchya.

I quickly ran to the lift, pressed the button to close the door then pressed the floor number. Before I knew it, I made it to her room. I hesitated. If this is her room and Kalona is in there, she'd definitely be in there. The problem was that it didn't feel right. Almost as if Kalona isn't in there. Then where?

Wait a minute. I, very quietly, opened the map up again. There were spare rooms somewhere, I remember. And was surprised to see that there was only one spare room and it was seven doors down. Room 41.

I walked over to it and felt relief surge into me when I had the good feeling again. The feeling that Kalona was in there. I opened the door wide enough to see inside. There was a bed and a figure sleeping on it. And the figure had black wings. Kalona.

I closed the door behind me. Then made my way to his bed. I looked at his figure as sighed with relief. His wing wasn't punctured or anything. And his face didn't own any scratches like the one in my dream. His arms weren't bloody or cut. His chest was full of blood or anything. He was fine. I sighed with relief.

I wondered if sitting on his bed for a minute would hurt. I decided it wouldn't and carefully placed myself on the bed next to him.

I looked at him. I mean, really looked at him. Like I've never looked at him before. He said that if he was with me he'd be good. It's just with Neferet he's bad. And the black wings and black hair sort of made him look bad. But when seeing him right there, all my thoughts on him doing bad stuff perished. He truly looked like an angel, aside from the black wings. A warrior. A true warrior.

He shifted a little so that he was on his side facing towards me. Some strands of hair fell on his face. I leaned closer and pushed the strands back gently. But even my gentleness woke him up.

His eyes snapped open and he was sitting up in an instant. When he saw me his eyes widened.

"Zoey?" he said sleepily.

He said my name. My actual name. Not A-ya. I looked down and blushed. I got caught. Bugger.

Kalona lifted my face with his hand so that I had to look at him.

"Are you okay?" He seemed generally concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he let go of my chin. He sat back and blinked a few times.

"Why are you here? Have you been here long?"

"I've been here like 5-10 minutes. And I had a bad dream," I looked away again.

We were both silent for a moment. When I could no longer bare the silence I looked at him. His eyes were soft and his face calm but held concern.

"Tell my about the dream," he lied back down and look at me. He gave me a you're-not-leaving-until-you-tell-me look. I sighed.

I started telling him the whole thing. Around the middle I found that I was exhausted and lay on the pillow next to him. He listened without interrupting. Sometimes he would frown, sometimes he would grimace. He did grimace a lot when I told him the part when us to 'fell' off the castle.

"I didn't give you that dream," he said when I was finished.

I nodded. "I believe you."

"So Neferet killed me then got to you but instead of her killing you separately, we died together," he pretty much explained the whole dream in a sentence when I had took me about five minutes to explain.

"That's correct."

He sighed and leaned into his pillow facing the ceiling.

"I know Neferet wants to kill you, but to act like she did…" he broke off shaking his head.

"It was only a dream. It wasn't real."

"I won't let it come true," his face-hardened when he turned back to me.

All I could do was stare into his eyes. His gorgeous, big eyes that I could get lost in forever. Even though I love Nyx, Kalona was apart of me. A part of me that won't simply go away.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" he asked abruptly.

I frowned. "I can go back to my dorm. I'll be fine."

He gave me an incredulous look. "It's passed midday and walking around the school isn't safe."

I bit my lip. "I don't think it's such a good idea."

"I won't try anything on you, Zoey. I won't do anything. I wouldn't do that in the first place. I just want you safe. And it's safe here. I'd feel better if you stayed. I'd be worried and probably wouldn't get a lot of sleep."

"You promise to stay on your side of the bed," I narrowed my eyes at him. He nodded.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in-"

"Okay! Okay! Please don't start with that," I pulled the covers on me and tried to relax. He was laughing softly at me.

"Couldn't help myself," he chuckled.

"Goodnight Kalona," I said.

"Goodnight Zoey."

That's when it went awkward. He stayed on his side of the bed, and I was on mine. Awkward because of the silence and because I wanted him to touch me. At least hold me in his arms until I fell asleep. Not possible now. I was tired before but talking to Kalona helped me calm down. Now I was scared all of again.

"Um, Zoey?"

I turned my head towards him. Whoa. He was right there. I swear if I moved just a millimeter our heads would have touched. I gulped. "Yes?"

He hesitated. "Zoey, my feelings for you are really strong," he paused. "And now that I keep spending time with you my feelings are getting even more stronger. I'm very protective of you, Zoey. I hate it when you're upset and angry. It makes me want to hurt the people that have hurt you," he said quickly.

I frowned. "What are you trying to say?"

He hesitated again. Then abruptly got up and walked around the bed to my side then got on his knees. I sat up to get a better look at him.

"Zoey, I want to protect you and I feel the only way to do that is to become your…."

He couldn't say it. He remembered what happened last time he was one. He loves Nyx too much, therefore she banished him. I assumed he was thinking the same thing but with me in Nyx's place.

"My warrior?" I whispered.

"Yes."

I bit my lip. "But I already have one. Stark."

He looked at the ground. "I…. I understand. But I feel I am a far better protector to you then him. And anyway, High Priestesses sometimes are able to have more than one Warrior."

I nodded in acknowledgement. "True."

"I pledge myself to you, my lady," he bowed. "Do you accept?"

I didn't hesitate. "Yes. In the name of our goddess, Nyx, I bind you to my service."

I sounded like a true High Priestess, which I was proud of.

He stood and kissed me. This kiss was unlike any other kiss we've had before. It was slow and gentle. Not rough and desperate. We broke apart breathing heavily, staring into each others eyes. At last, he could talk.

"I promise to protect you until my heart stops beating," he said.

"Thank you."

"I love you, Zoey. I always have," he whispered, kissing my neck.

"I love you too, my Warrior."

**A/N: Okay, so far I've been updating everyday and I just wanted to say that I won't be doing that this week because I have lots of exams everywhere. I mean, I'll try to update but I'm guessing it won't be till next week.**

**I'm really sorry :(**

**P.S: No, Neferet doesn't die. Yet (Mwah ha ha ha) hehe**

**Hey. Hope everyone liked it :)**

**Please review**

**Littelwerepire7**

**xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5: KALONAAAAAAA!

Chapter 4

Zoey's POV

I woke up in Kalona's strong arms holding me. I looked up to see if he was awake.

He was.

"Hello," he whispered, leaning down and kissed me really slowly.

"Hi," I said but my words were muffled against his soft lips.

"What are we going to do today?" he asked, moving his lips to my neck.

Shivers ran through my body as he kissed me.

"Um, what did you have in mind?"

He shrugged and moved closer to me. "I don't know. But I'd much rather stay here with you," he said dreamily.

I sighed. "Well that's not going to happened because I need to go talk to my friends about this whole situation," I said, totally annoyed.

He chuckled. "You look so adorable when you're angry," he pecked me gently.

I scowled which only made him laugh harder.

"So I'll see you later then?" he asked hopefully. Obviously meaning that I was going to sleep in his bed with him again.

I grimaced. "No, not today. There are some things I have to go over with my best friend."

His face saddened.

"But tomorrow night I will come here, okay?" I said softly and teasing him by nibbling his bottom lip.

He moaned and tightened his embrace on me.

"Fine," he said reluctantly.

I grinned with triumph as I kissed him.

He unwillingly let go of me. After our goodbyes, I ran to Nyx's temple.

Yes, I was going to talk to Nyx, and no I wasn't going back to my friends. That can wait till later. But now, all I wanted was to ask her a few questions.

And hopefully she'll answer.

There were fledglings everywhere when I arrived inside the building. I sighed in annoyance. Great. What now?

I turned to my right and was trying to see if there were any rooms or a place where I couldn't be seen. But instead my eyes locked onto Erik's.

Oh sugar honey ice shit. Not now.

He walked over to me, jaw tight and his expression was blank, but I knew him well enough to know that he was acting.

"Zoey," he said.

"Erik," I said with as much dullness as he said with my name.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Nyx. Why?" I was getting suspicious.

"I was just wondering," he shrugged.

"No you weren't. What do you _really _want?"

He sighed. "Well, I just wanted to know if the rumors are true, that's all," he said defensively.

"Rumors?"

"About you and birdbrain," he said stiffly.

'What about me and _Kalona_," I spat.

"Word gets out that he's your Warrior."

I stiffened. How had rumors about us gone throughout the school so quick?

"How'd you find out?"

"So it's true?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Answer my question," I growled.

"I have my ways," was all he said.

"You're impossible," I sighed in annoyance.

"You still haven't answered my question," he hinted.

"What makes you think that-"

"Zoey!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Stevie-Rae and the whole gang, including Stark and Darius, coming towards us. When Stevie-Rae reached me, she grabbed me by the shoulders.

"It's not true, right? You wouldn't do that right, Zoey?" she pleaded.

"Will everyone stop assuming that I know what the hell you all are talking about when I don't?" I yelled, causing some fledglings next to us to look.

"You and Kalona, Zoey. Has he become your Warrior?" Damien asked.

Once again the spot light was on me. And I hated it.

"Yeah, it's true alright?" I said to my friends, and then turned back to Erik while they gasped. "Now how did you find out?" I asked him.

"Neferet. I was going to my class when I accidentally overheard Neferet and Kalona fighting. She was furious. Then she screamed 'how could you be Zoey's Warrior' and that's when things started to get ugly," he replied.

My eyes widened. "Is Kalona okay?" I asked him.

He didn't answer. He just looked at me with pity. So I grabbed the front of his shirt and got all in his face.

"Is he alright?" I demanded.

What I did not only took me off guard but everyone else as well. Erik's face was twisted with what I would call disgust.

"Your birdbrain is fine. But unlike him, Neferet was the one he slapped across the face, and then he walked off.

I sighed with relief then let go of him. "Good for him," I grinned.

Stark, for the first time, grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me out of the temple.

"Let go!" I screeched.

"Stark, what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm taking her to Nyx. Let her deal with Zoey," Stark spat.

"Let go of me you jerk!" I yelled. I tried to scratch him, but Erik grabbed my other arm making it impossible for me to escape.

I could, not that I was going to, use the elements against them but even though I hate them at the moment, it didn't mean that I didn't care about them.

So I let them drag me out into the back of the school was and lead me towards the forest that created a barrier around the school.

Stevie-Rae, the twins, Damien, Jack, Darius and Aphrodite were right behind us so even if I got away, I probably couldn't out run them.

So I said something that I hoped would scare them.

"Kalona knows what I'm feeling and he'll know something is up. He'll come after you all, you realize that. So let me go!" I protested.

"No," Stark replied.

Goddess, here it comes.

I took a deep breath and hoped that Kalona would hear.

"KALONAAAAAAA!" I screamed as loud as I could. I hoped my face didn't go purple from all my screaming. Erik clamped his hand over my mouth.

But it didn't matter.

Kalona would have heard.

And now all my friends would be dead meat.

Kalona's POV

I heard my priestess scream my name and knew something was wrong. Without any hesitation I took off into the sky to find her.

Zoey's POV

"Nyx, we're sorry for interrupting you at this time of night, but we desperately need your help," Stevie-Rae said.

I had a feeling she was going to say more, but then Nyx appeared.

As always, her beauty dazzled me. She wore a long silky dress and even wore a tiara.

Everyone stood there silently, gaping at the goddess. Only Darius and Aphrodite were the polite ones that bowed before our goddess.

She smiled softly at all of us, until her eyes gazed over to Erik and Stark gripping me so I couldn't leave. She frowned slightly, but it vanished as soon as it arrived.

Although she wasn't as happy as she was when she arrived.

"Hello my children," she said.

Then turned to me. "U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, what is the matter?" she spoke to me.

"They want me to speak with you, Nyx," I said.

"I see. Now, Warrior, is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked Stark.

It took him a few seconds for her question to sink in for him.

"Goddess, I do not believe my Priestess is herself and I was wondering if you could help her before she makes another mistake," Stark said.

"Me becoming Zoey's Warrior was not a mistake," Kalona said.

I gasped as he landed gracefully. He stopped in front of Nyx and bowed respectively.

Nyx's body went rigid.

And I knew why. Kalona used to be her Warrior, but he loved her too much so she banished him from the Otherworld, which was Nyx's home.

"Merry Meet, Kalona," she said politely.

"Merry Meet, Nyx," he replied, equally polite.

"You seem to have gotten a group of my children aggravated," she noted.

"They don't mean anything to me," he said.

"They are my children so I'd advise you to stay clear from them, understood?" she said sharply.

"I do, Goddess. It's just that they don't seem to stay clear of me."

She looked at him for a long time with him returning the stare. It was him who broke the eye contact when he looked over at me.

"Are you already, my priestess?" he asked me.

"As soon as these two let me go, I'll be fine," I replied.

"Release her," he growled at Erik and Stark.

None of them moved.

Just before Kalona was going to rip them off me, Nyx said, "Let her go. I need to speak with my u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya."

They reluctantly let go of me.

Nyx took my hand and gently led me away from my friends. Once we were out of hearing range, she turned back.

"Kalona, would you join us?"

She didn't wait for him to reply, but turned to me.

"What you did was right, u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. I am very proud of you," she grinned.

"You are?" I said surprised.

"Yes. I believe this will bring Kalona back from Darkness. Him being with you has changed him in ways you might not know. He is turning good again, Zoey."

By then Kalona joined us so that my private conversation with Nyx was over.

He was turning good? By just being with me? Wow. I never knew I had that effect on people.

"These are dark times now," she said to both of us. Kalona was standing right next to me, and when I say right next to me I mean _right_ next to me. Our arms were touching.

"And if we're not careful Darkness will overpower us which is something Darkness will not achieve. But I fear that soon we will all be at war. So I'm going to suggest something that I presume you will not like, Kalona," she said.

Nyx took a deep breath and continued. "You will need to teach Zoey how to fight. You will have to teach Zoey how to use her power. It will use up a lot of energy and it is dangerous but I believe you two can do it."

"No," Kalona said abruptly.

I turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I won't let her fight. That's my job. My job as a Warrior is to protect her from harm," he protested.

"If she knows how to fight then she can protect herself when you're not with her," Nyx said reasonably.

"I still disagree."

"Would you rather her die because she didn't know how to fight or would you rather her living because she knows how to fight?"

"You know that answer," he spat.

"Then why disagree?"

He didn't answer. He just shook his head.

"I can't do it."

"Can't or won't?"

He narrowed his eyes.

I touched the side of his face, making him look at me.

"You have to," I whispered.

"Please, Zoey. Don't-"

"Please. Do it for me," I pleaded.

And for you. I was scared what he'd do if I were murdered. Would he go kill the murderer? Probably.

"Neferet has left the House Of Night. It is she who will lead the opposition in the war. And it must be you, Zoey, to lead our army," Nyx said.

"Wha-"

I interrupted him.

"It was you," I gasped.

"What are you talking about?" Kalona asked me.

Nyx grimaced but nodded.

"Yes, Zoey. It was me who gave you that dream. If you do not defeat Neferet on the battlefield, she will come to you both on top of the castle and kill you both. Without both of you, the world will be welcomed by war as your friends will take revenge on your death, Zoey."

"No," I gasped."

A/N: Hiya everybuddi

Just wanted to say that you guys are doing awesome with reviewing :)

Thank you :D

**Hope everyone liked it :)**

**Please review**

**Littelwerepire7**

xoxox


	6. Chapter 6: To the death

Chapter 5

Zoey's POV

I had some help from Kalona when it came to getting me back to my dorm without fainting. What Nyx told me was horrifying.

There is going to be a battle. Me leading Nyx's army and Neferet leading hers. Oh joy.

Just when I thought my night could get any worse, the whole gang were all sleeping in mine and Stevie-Rae's room and were not taking no for an answer.

Not to mention Kalona, Erik and Stark were coming in as well.

"Guys, we can't all fight in this room," I said as the twins brought in a double mattress. Damien and Jack were not helping the situation either. After the twins came in, they brought in another double mattress. How both of the mattresses fitted in here, I have absolutely no idea.

In the end, Stark and Erik managed to fit another two single beds. Not to mention that Aphrodite and Darius had their own double bed in one corner that on the verge of going into the bathroom.

"This is ridiculous," I muttered. Kalona sat next to me on my bed, and he too did not look happy.

Once everyone got the beds in, we all sorta sat in a mini, and squashed, circle.

"What was the point of this again?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"I personally think we all need to have a conversation calmly and figure this stuff out," Stevie-Rae said, looking from me to Kalona. Then back to me again.

"And I think it's fair that you tell us what Nyx told you," Stark said.

"If you haven't noticed yet, the goddess removed us from the rest of you signaling that what she said can't be said anyone but us," Kalona stated.

Stark's fury deepened.

"I wasn't talking to-"

"What he says is true, Stark," I interrupted.

He scoffed. "Defending him now, are you?"

"Yes. That's what I'm doing. Defending my _Warrior_ while my other _Warrior_ is being as ass," I said with venom.

That shut him up. Good.

"Has it got to do with all of us, Zoey?" Damien asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Has what Nyx said to you and Kalona got anything to do with us?"

I looked up at Kalona. He stared back.

_I think we should tell them briefly what Nyx said _he said

My eyes went huge. Literally. They were on the verge of coming out.

"Did you just-"

_Don't make it look too obvious._

Kalona was communicating with me through my mind. I don't see how that's possible.

Does that mean I can communicate back to him?

_Yes._

I blinked a few times.

_Kalona?_

_Yes?_

_You can hear me?_

_Yes._

_How's that possible?_

_We spare a bound remember? I'm your Warrior. We are able to communicate with each other when we're close. But don't tell them. They'll think we're plotting or something utterly absurd. _

_Okay. Do you want to tell them what she said or do you?_

_I'll do it. _

_That's a good idea._

_I, unfortunately, need to gain their trust if we are to fight together._

_It's going to take a lot of convincing._

_I know._

Then he spoke to my friends.

"What we're about to tell all of you is top secret. No one is to know about this," he said.

"What you say will stay in this group," Darius promised.

"Good," Kalona nodded. "Soon, we will be at war. And not just any war. This war will determine who is stronger. Zoey or Neferet. Neferet will lead the opposition. Since she uses Darkness, I wouldn't be surprised if her army will be ghastly figures that are made up of Darkness. She will throw anything and everything against us," Kalona continued.

Erik broke the silence. "What exactly does she want?"

Not even I knew that answer.

"She, as I used to, wanted to bring back the ancient ways. To conquer the humans and vampyres and make them her slaves. If they refused…" he didn't continue so I did.

"She'd kill them," I said gravely.

Silence filled the room.

I doubt anyone would say anything for a while.

So I started the talking again.

"Which means we need to work together. Kalona is on our side now-"

"But Zoey-"

"No," I interrupted Erik. "He may have been bad, but now I believe he has changed."

"For better or worse?" Stark said sarcastically.

_Don't let him aggravate you. Mention that my sons will help us_ Kalona said.

"The raven mockers are on our side-"

"The raven mockers?" Aphrodite yelled. "Zoey, we can't side with them!"

"We don't have a choice," I said.

"Yes, we do. We can fight by ourselves," Stark said.

"Darius can teach us how to fight," Erik said.

"So can Kalona," I said.

"He. Is. Evil, Zoey. What will it take us to get that inside your freaking head!" Stark shouted.

I turned to him. I wouldn't blow. But I would, as calmly as I could, tell him to piss off.

"If he was evil, do you seriously think I'd make him my Warrior? If I remember correctly, you were not that _good_ when you became my Warrior," I shot back.

"It's not the same," he said stiffly.

"How?"

He didn't answer.

"Exactly. Which proves my point. You changed didn't you? Haven't you noticed that Kalona has changed since he and I have been together?"

"So he's your consort as well then?"

"I don't have a consort."

"The way-"

"Stop it!" Kalona roared.

Before he yelled at Stark again, he mentioned, _what I'm about to say isn't pointed towards you, my love. _

_Go ahead._

Kalona turned to Stark. "We all have to stop fighting. It isn't helping the situation and it's upsetting Zoey. You are upsetting our priestess, Warrior," he said to Stark.

Stark stared at him for a long time. I could see that his anger was still boiling within him. Kalona took a deep breath and continued.

"I am willing enough to offer you training. Nyx's consort, the most talented Warrior in the world, has trained me even though he's her consort. He is sort of like her Warrior. Please understand that I, too, care for Zoey's safety. I fear that if you all are not properly trained, then there will be a lot of loses from this group," he said to Stark. He turned to the group. "And I know for a fact that all of you would fall apart if one of you died. So please," he said.

"And when he says he's going to train us, that means all of us, even us girls," I said.

Darius stood and walked in front of Kalona. Kalona stood up as well. They stared at each other, only a meter away from each other. Aphrodite looked as if she was about to yank Darius back, but she stayed where she was.

Finally, Darius spoke. "If you are willing to train me to become a better Warrior, then I'll fight with you," Darius put my hand on Kalona's shoulder, "to the death."

This surprised all of us, especially Kalona.

I blinked a few times in surprise .

Then it was Kalona's turn to put his hand on Darius's shoulder.

"To the death," Kalona agreed.

A/N: Hiya everybuddi

**Hope everyone liked it :)**

**Please review**

**Littelwerepire7**

xoxox


	7. Chapter 7: Neferet?

Chapter 6

Zoey's POV

Unbelievably, we all managed to sleep in mine and Stevie-Rae's room without suffocating. I rolled over slowly to see Aphrodite awake. Everyone else was asleep. She, very gently and silently, played with Darius's hair as he slept with a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

I peeked behind at Kalona. He slept on my bed with me since there was no other place to sleep, much to Stark's disappointment.

He was asleep looking every bit as a peaceful angel, not including the black wings.

He had his arms wrapped around me protectively, which I didn't mind him doing. It made me feel safe.

I turned to Aphrodite, trying my best not to wake my Warrior up.

"Do you think we'll win?" I whispered.

She jumped, not expecting anyone to be awake. "Jeez, you scared the bejeezers out of me," she exclaimed/whispered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Nice to know," I smirked.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I think there's a possibility that we will win. But what I'm concerned about is whether or not Kalona will suddenly switch sides then start taking us down," she said with a grimace.

I frowned. "He wouldn't do that. He's changed."

"I know but I'm just saying that I hope he's on our side. We're going to need him," she scrunched up her nose as if she felt something feral. "And his sons."

I grinned. "Oh come one. They're aren't that bad."

"No, Ofcourse not. They just tried to kill you like twice," she said sarcastically.

"That's past now. Learn to forgive and forget."

"Well I won't," she said stubbornly.

I snickered.

I suddenly felt the need to drink a brown pop-top.

"If anyone asks, I'm getting a drink," I said, trying to untangle myself from Kalona's massive arms.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," was all she said.

I finally mangled to get off of Kalona then made my way to the door. Without another thought I bolted to the fridge and guzzled down a pop-top.

Well halfway at least. Well that was all I could drink before she interrupted me.

"Hello, Zoey."

I spun around dropping my pop-top. I stared wide-eyed at her.

"Neferet?"

A/N: Hiya everybuddi

Sorry it's short :S

**Hope everyone liked it :)**

**Please review**

**Littelwerepire7**

xoxox


	8. Chapter 8: Darkness can kill anything

Chapter 7

Zoey's POV

"But-"

"Listen closely girl, because your Warrior's life depends of it," Neferet spat.

I frowned and shook my head. What the hell was she on about? Why was she even here?

"This war, as I'm sure your precious goddess has told you, will be soon. It will commence in exactly two and half weeks. Hardly any time for you to practice your fighting skills," she laughed cruelly.

"Neferet, you don't scare me, okay? So give up that stupid tone of yours and tell me what you're doing here," I growled.

Man, she really knew how to tick me off.

She stopped laughing immediately, then slowly lifted up her hand to my cheek. I stiffened and was about to slap her hand away, when it happened.

Darkness.

Her hand was sending Darkness inside of me. There were black string coming from her hand and were making their way inside me. I couldn't move away. It was like I was paralyzed.

I suddenly felt…weak.

"What are you doing?" I spat.

"This will make sure you don't fail me, Zoey. It will give you power. Very dangerous power. What I'm about to give you, Zoey, is very dangerous. Use it incorrectly and it will kill you. Use it the way I tell you to and you may survive."

I rolled my eyes.

"If you do not cooperate I will kill Kalona," she said simply.

I scoffed. "He's immortal, dumbass."

"Darkness can kill anything," she said severely.

I was about to yell something back at her, but her words finally sunk in.

"You want me to-"

"This is what I want you to do," she leaned down and whispered her plan to me.

My first reaction was shocked. Then my anger started to boil.

"I don't want to have any part in that!" I yelled as she moved her face away from me then let her hand drop.

With Darkness now circling inside me, I felt uncomfortable.

My head was killing me and for all I knew I would collapse any second now.

"Kalona will not be able to sense that there's Darkness in you because I've masked it. If you fail to come to me, then the Darkness inside of you will take over your body and trust me, Zoey. You do not want that," she grinned evilly.

The last thing I heard was her walking out of the room laughing.

Then everything went black.

**Hope everyone liked it :)**

**Please review**

**Littelwerepire7**

**xoxox**


	9. Chapter 9: What's up Mr Grumpy gills

Chapter 8

Zoey's POV

"Zoey!"

A sudden pain slashed against my cheek. I was coming back to consciousness but I wasn't there yet. Every noise seemed so distant. It was like I was underwater.

"Aphrodite! Don't slap her! You'll just make her feel worse!" Damien shouted. Hmm, that explained the pain.

_Zoey? Come on, Zoey. Please open your eyes._

Kalona.

He seemed so desperate to get me to respond that it broke my heart. I could hear the twins sobbing quietly. Which is a good thing. Not the twins crying, but because I could hear them clearly now.

Come on, Zoey. Bring yourself back.

Back to Kalona.

Then…. just like that…. my eyes opened to see all my friends faces.

"ZOEY!" the twins yelled together then raced to embrace me, which was what everyone else was trying to do. All except for Kalona, who was giving me some space.

I glanced at him and saw he looking at me with worried eyes. I mentally sighed.

_I know. _

I gave him a soft smile.

_I want to hug my priestess_, Kalona said and he sent me an image of him stomping his foot stubbornly. I'd laugh if I could but I was surround by so many people that I could barely breathe.

I gave him a pleading look. I didn't want to be swamped with hugs at the moment. I still felt horrible and I desperately needed to catch up on some sleep.

_Uh, a little help over help please,_ I said

He nodded.

"Stop crowding her! She can barely breathe!" Kalona thundered.

Immediately, my friends sprang from me and muttered sorry.

I, relieved, took a few deep breaths then tried to sit up, but Kalona moved forward and stopped me.

"No. You need some rest. You need to get your energy back, or you'll just get worse," he said, pushing me gently back down. I reluctantly did as I was told.

Kalona turned towards my friends who were anxiously waiting for answers. Well, they're going to be waiting for a long time, because I'm not going to spill what Neferet told me to anyone. Especially Kalona.

While Kalona was explaining to my friends that the best thing to do is leave me alone so I can recover, I saw that I was in the school's infirmary.

I groaned. Why here?

"You tell us if you need anything, Z. We aren't that far away, ok?" Stevie-Rae said, obviously convinced by Kalona to leave.

"Yeah and we mean it," Shaunee said seriously.

"If you are hurting, you tell your birdbrain Warrior to come and get us," Erin said with equal seriousness.

"And we'll run back here," Damien added.

I smiled at my friends.

They were so good to me. I've never had any friends that would do this for me so I'm new to it. It's a shame that I'll be breaking their heart soon.

"Thanks. I'll be alright," I said, biting back on the tears.

With short 'goodbyes' they finally left. All except Stark.

"You too, Warrior," Kalona said.

"I will but I just want to say something to, Z. Could you give us a minute?" Stark said, not taking his eyes of me.

"Of course," Kalona said and without any hesitation, he walked out. Well, more like stormed out.

I frowned. What in the world? What's got on Kalona's nerves this time?

I sighed.

"What did you do?" I said warningly to Stark as he went to close the door to the room.

"Nothing," he said defensively.

"Ah ha. Yeah, sure. Then why is my other Warrior upset?" I challenged.

"I don't know. It wasn't me," he held his hands up.

I gave him a look that clearly stated that I didn't believe him.

He sighed and grasped my hand.

"I just feel as if you and Kalona are closer then you and me," he said.

I bit my lip. Goddess, how could I have not seen before what I was doing to him? He was hurting deep inside. All because of me, I spat at my self in my mind.

_Hush_, Kalona said.

_No_, I replied stubbornly.

I swear I heard him laugh from the other side of the wall.

Fallen angels these days, I thought, amused.

"Stark-"

"I know he's probably a better Warrior then me, but still, Zoey. I can't compete with him," he said, heartbroken.

"I'm not saying for you to compete with him. And that's ridiculous anyway. You are family to me. Like everyone else that left the room. I care about you, Stark," I admitted.

And it was true. Even though I wasn't completely in love with him I still cared about him.

He smiled softly. "Really?" he whispered.

"Yes. Now you better go. I have a killer headache. I'll talk to you when I wake up," I said, and then yawned.

"Fine," he got up and kissed my forehead. "Sweet dreams, Zoey."

"Thanks, see ya," I grinned.

As soon as he left, Kalona walked in.

Like before he looked pissed.

"What's up Mr. Grumpy gills," I said just like how Dory says it from Finding Nemo.

He grumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

He sighed.

"I'm a horrible Warrior. If I were there for you then you wouldn't have collapsed."

Oh goddess, please tell me he doesn't know what Neferet did to me.

"Shaunee and Erin think you collapsed because they think you saw a hot guy fledgling who's 'hotness' was so breathtaking that it made you collapse. I hope that wasn't the case, right?" his eyes held jealously BIG TIME.

I burst out laughing. I laughed for about two minutes. While he was sitting there, watching me grumpily.

"That," laugh, "is," laugh, "not," laugh, "the," laugh, "case!"

I finally calmed down to a realistic level and said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Kalona, I was hydrated and I was going to get a drink. I felt so faint when I woke up, it wasn't funny. But I fainted before actually getting a good drink," I lied.

I tried my hardest not to grimace.

Kalona, staring into my eyes so intensely, finally sighed wrapped his arms around me.

"You scared me. I thought you were-"

He didn't finished.

I kissed his forehead.

"No, Kalona. I'm fine now."

"Ok," he said, not buying it.

_I love you_, I reminded him.

He grinned. "I love you too."

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews :)

**Please review**

**Littlewerepire7**

**xoxox**


	10. Chapter 10: FOR NYX!

Chapter 9

Zoey's POV

It's been a week and a half since I saw Neferet. Kalona had been teaching us all the stances and moves in fighting, and surprisingly we were all pretty good at it.

Although I wasn't exactly perfect, because my anger sometimes gets the better of me, I was pretty good at fighting. I'm a bit of an impatient person, so I'm surprised I haven't punched Kalona in the face…

Oh wait.

I already did that. Oops.

I remember that day perfectly. It was two days ago and we were in the gym by ourselves, training.

"Hit the punching bag harder!" Kalona said.

Goddess, he irritated me.

"Come on, Zoey!"

I tried my best to hit harder. My anger was about to explode out of me.

"Harder!"

Here it comes.

"Punch it like you mean it!"

You say one more word-

"Come o-"

I punched him.

He fell back a few paces, hand on his cheek and sat down on a nearby bench looking at me with wide eyes.

Ofcourse I did it accidentally. I mean the punching bag was all over the show and was never still so my fist missed the bag and because Kalona was standing so close, my fist collided with his cheek.

My mouth formed into an 'O' and I stared at him with shocked wide eyes.

"Kalona! Oh goddess, I'm so-" I started but he put his hand up signaling me to stop talking. I bolted over to him and frantically inspected his face.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry. It was an accident. I didn't mean it! Are you all right? Do you need ice? I can go get you-" I said at like four hundred kilometers per hour.

He chuckled and pulled me onto his lap, taking his hand off his cheek without any trace that I just punched him. I blinked a couple of times.

"Oh," I said lamely. Then blushed.

He's an immortal. He can't be hurt. Well, physically.

He grinned. "It didn't hurt. And I know you didn't do it on purpose."

"Phew," I breathed. I laughed nervously which made me look like an idiot.

Now that that was sorted, a wave of relief went through me.

I was so glad that I hadn't hurt him. I mean, Kalona was everything to me and to hurt him unintentionally broke my heart.

"But, in order for me to forgive you, you have to do something," he said sweetly.

"Yes?" I asked, an eyebrow rose.

He pointed to his lips. "One kiss. On second thought, I'd much rather you kiss me at least once," he grinned.

Now how could I resist a grin that cute?

I leant down and our mouths touched and moved against each other softly at first. Then his lips became hungrier, and by his body language, I knew he wanted more. He lay me down on the bench then got on top of me. Both of us were breathing heavily now as he kissed me harder.

He never once pressured me into anything more than kissing, which I was grateful for. Yet, I wanted him.

I mean, _really_ wanted him. But the timing wasn't the best, so I pushed him back and broke the kiss.

He frowned and made puppy-whimpering noises as he tried to kiss me again but I swiftly got up and grinned down at him. He stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me with stubbornness. I chuckled then turned my back on him. I faced the punching bag.

"Let's start again," I said, getting my fists ready.

Later that day, Nyx came to us, us being Kalona and I.

"Say hello to your new army," Nyx said, indicating with her hand behind her. She grinned at me when she saw my expression when I first saw my army. I didn't even see them as we walked up to our goddess, which was surprising.

Let's just say that there were over a thousand Warriors standing in front of me. All staring at one person: me.

All bowed at one person: me

Tears were blocking my vision and I quickly wiped them away.

I then did a very priestess/warrior thing and raised my arm and curled my hand into a fist.

"FOR NYX!" I yelled, the Warriors in front of me raised their fists as well, echoing my words.

I then turned to Nyx, seeing her watching me and grinning. She wrapped her arms around me and spoke words softly to me so that no one else could hear.

"I will be there with you, my daughter. The whole way," she whispered.

If only you knew what I was about to do, Nyx.

"Oh I do, Zoey," she said.

Why is it that everyone can read my mind and I can't read theirs!

"And I think what Neferet said to you is ridiculous and this will only go down badly. But if you believe it's right then I'm not going to stop you," she grimaced.

I nodded.

"I know I have to do it, Nyx. But I promise you, Neferet won't walk this world for that much longer," I said in a strong voice that even surprised me.

She nodded; enable to keep the grimace off her face.

For I knew that she knew that either Neferet or me will die.

Soon.

One way or another.

A/N: Please keep reviewing :)

Littlewerepire7

**xoxox**


	11. Chapter 11: Or so I thought

A/N: Hi everybuddi

Just wanted to say that everyone is doing great with reviewing :)

All of you are awesome :D

And also to say that only yesterday I noticed that I have my chapters mixed up. I have apparently two chapter 4's. It's a typo.

I can't believe I didn't notice it hahaha

Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 11

A week later…..

Zoey's POV

There she was. Standing right in the middle of her army in front. Her army consisted of the one and only Darkness. And what was worse was that the Darkness filled _things_ kept changing.

I watched one change from a black bull to a to a black python. All of them were black. Never did I see one with a hint of any other colour than black on them.

I grimaced.

They were able to change their size and weight while we were only just vampyres.

How are we supposed to compete will that?

I looked behind me and looked at each one of my friends to see that they were probably thinking the same thing.

Kalona, who was on my left while Stark was on my right, grasped my hand tightly in his. I looked up to see his eyes had nothing but confidence.

He leant down so that I could hear him better.

"There's only one, well two ways to kill them. I forgot to mention that to everyone. Your army of Warriors already know so there's no point telling them again," he said.

I nodded.

I watched Neferet as Kalona assembled my friends around him. He started explaining but all I could see was Neferet.

I could see that she knew I was looking at her, so she automatically turned towards me and gave me a chilling smile.

After that, it was like I was released from her patronizing eyes.

A shiver ran down my shine as I looked away from her. I concentrated on what Kalona was saying.

"The two ways to kill those Darkness figures is if you cut their heads off or stab them in the heart. They are fast, but I've seen all of you train and let me assure you that you'll all do great," he said, grinning at all of my friends, not only surprising me but all of them.

Aphrodite cleared her throat and looked behind me. "Zoey, I think she wants you," she said in a strained voice.

I frowned, looking around to see Neferet walking towards the middle of both our armies. She was at least fifty meters but it seemed as if she was standing right in front of me.

I took a deep breath. This was it. This was what will decide what happens next.

"Wai-" Kalona started to say, but I was already walking towards her.

I kept my head high and made my stride confident but inside I was feeling nothing apart from dread.

This was it.

There's no going back.

When I reached her she smiled.

"Hello, Zoey," she said sweetly.

"Neferet," I responded.

"You remember our agreement, yes?"

"Unfortunately. And do you remember mine?" I spat.

"Yes, yes, not to allow you're pathetic friends to get hurt. And also your Warriors," she sighed dramatically.

I narrowed my eyes to slits.

"Just do it, Neferet. And stop wasting time," I growled, and then turned my back and walked back to my army.

Not even ten feet away from me was Kalona.

He was frowning at me.

I stopped dead in my tracks. My expression went from annoyed to horrified.

Oh no.

He found out.

Well, he didn't exactly find out what I was about to do, but he knew that I was about to do something. I tried my hardest not to think about the plan for he'd find out.

But instead I preoccupied myself with something else.

My eyes looked at him for the last time. My eyes held nothing but sadness.

I blinked back tears and whipped around and yelled, "FOR NYX!"

I raced back towards Neferet, fire lighting up in my hands.

The Warriors, once again, echoed me, storming behind me as one. The raven mockers lifted to the sky and flew in front of me, but high above.

The battle was on.

Neferet's army charged at us with intense speed that I thought was impossible. I charged my fire at a nearby hideous creature that I didn't recognize nor cared what it was. Just as long at it is dead was fine with me.

The creature collided with my fire, which made it screech in pain. Rephaim swooped and sliced the creature's head off with his knife. I gave my thanks to him with a simple nod then kept going.

After a few more kills, I observed that we were winning. Although we lost two Warriors at the most, we killed nearly half of Neferet's army.

With any warning, Kalona screamed. Terrified, I looked behind me to see him rushing towards me.

But he was too late.

A sword pierced my heart from behind.

I gasped in shock.

"NOOOO! ZOEY!" Kalona roared.

I looked down at me and lifted my hand.

It was spattered with blood.

My blood.

My vision got extremely foggy all too soon.

"Darkness will send you to me one way or another, Zoey. Never forget that. And don't ever forget our agreement," Neferet whispered.

Then she ripped the sword out me.

I gasped at the pain that was shooting everywhere in my body.

The last thing I remembered that day was Kalona catching me before I collapsed.

"Zoey! Zoey? Stay with me, Zoey! Don't close your eyes! Please!" Kalona sobbed.

He held me close to his body, one of his hands was supporting my head, and the other was cradling me to him.

Black spots were slowly blocking my vision.

I'm so…sorry," I whimpered.

My eyes closed automatically.

"NO! Somebody help!" he cried.

It's too late for that.

"Zoey, stay with me, please! Oh please, Zoey! ZOEY-"

That was the last thing I heard.

Then I died.

….

….

….

….

Or so I thought.

A/N: Wow this was a really fun chapter to write :0

And a sad one :(

BUT, the story isn't over just yet.

So please review :)

Littlewerepire7

xoxox


	12. Chapter 12: The Otherworld

Chapter 12

Kalona's POV

She was gone. The love of my life died in my arms that night. My body was numb with anger, distress, depression and most of all longing.

I longed for my priestess to come back to me.

My heart broke in two. One piece went with her and the other stayed with me.

I was at the House of Night, in Nyx's temple with the other fledglings I fought side by side with. Stark was crumbled on the ground next to me, silent sobbing and holding one of Zoey's hands.

I haven't let go of her. It's been what, a week?

The twins were sobbing so hard that there sounded like they were screaming. Damien cradled Jack to him as he cried. Stevie-Rae was sobbing while Rephaim's arms wrapped around her. (A/N: Oops I forgot to mention this as well. Rephaim and Stevie-Rae admitted to everyone that they are in love. Everyone didn't take in so well at first but everyone has now accepted it) Aphrodite and Darius just had their heads bowed; sometimes a tear would fall from Aphrodite's eye.

I was hunched over, leaning my head in Zoey's neck so that no one will see my tears.

A hand sudden touched my shoulder. I knew straight away who it was.

"Father, you need blood. None of us have had any for days," Rephaim said gently.

I turned my head away from him.

"You don't want to starve to death, do you?" he said a bit louder this time.

"Rephaim," Stevie-Rae started.

"Please, father," he begged. "I'll bring you some blood then if you won't come with us."

"I don't want any blood," I croaked, not recognizing my voice.

I assumed everyone else thought that too.

"Yes, you do."

"The only thing I want now is for Zoey to come back to me. And that's obviously not going to happen. So until it does I won't have blood. So yes, I guess you could so that I probably will starve to death," I said in a rush. I was on the verge of breaking down and I think my son knew that too.

I lifted my head for the first time, which earned me a few gasps in horror.

I turned my head on my right to face a nearby mirror on the wall and if I weren't so depressed, I'd gasp at the site of me too.

My eyes were bloodshot, my hair was messy and there were tear trails down my face. My wings weren't up and curved gracefully behind on my back as usual, they were drooped behind me as if they no longer belonged to me.

The eyes got to me the worst. They were so bloodshot the whites of my eyes looked as red as blood. I quickly looked away and looked up at my son. His eyes held nothing but sorrow.

I took a deep breath.

"How would you feel if you were in my position and it was Stevie-Rae that died?"

I know it was unfair to say that but I had to make him understand.

He stiffened and was unable to look me in the eyes.

I nodded. "That's how I feel. Just give me some space, ok?" I pleaded. Then looked at everyone. "All of you."

I then hid my face in my angel's hair.

Rephaim sighed. "Fine. But try to have something to drink today."

"Come one y'all. Let's leave him for a moment," Stevie-Rae whispered.  
There were some protests but eventually they all died down. What surprised me most was that Stark left the room first. And he didn't just walk out, he ran for some unknown reason.

Soon, I was left alone.

I sighed in relief. Now I could find out what the hell was going on.

"Nyx, I need your guidance. Please help me," I called out to my Goddess.

Hopefully she will have the answer.

She appeared before me looking ever bit of a goddess.

Before I spoke she silenced me.

"I'm not going to offer any guidance, Kalona, because the answer is right in front of you. Look inside your heart to find the answer. I can't offer you anything more than that."

Then she was gone.

"WHAT?" I roared.

Not help me? She a goddess and that's what she's supposed to do! She supplies help to those who need it! I need it more than anyone!

I gently placed Zoey's lifeless body of the bench then went to the nearest thing, a wooden chair, and grabbed by its legs then smashed it on the wall. I continued to destroy the room until everything was broken.

I then fell next to Zoey's body. I pulled her closer to me. I closed my eyes and sobbed.

That's when I felt it.

Wind. The wind picked up a bit and…

Wait a sec… How can it be windy in a windowless room? And all the doors were shut so it's impossible for it….

I opened my eyes in shock because I could no longer feel Zoey next to me.

And that's when I realized that I was no longer at the House of Night with Zoey. I was in the middle of a strange, misty field.

"What in the world?" I said, looking around me.

This place resembles my old home, the…

No, it couldn't be.

My soul couldn't have shattered. I mean I know I was depressed but to loose my soul…

Well lets say I did loose my soul, the only place I'd go if that happened would be the Otherworld.

Then it was certain.

I shattered my soul.

Therefore meaning that I was in the Otherworld.

ZOEY'S POV

I opened my eyes and as if automatically, Darkness took over my body. My fears became recognized. Darkness was taking me to Neferet.

Please review

Hope everyone liked it

Littlewerepire7

xoxox


	13. Chapter 13: So are you going to stay?

**Chapter 13**

**Kalona's POV**

"Zoey?" I gasped. I came to an abrupt stop as she appeared so suddenly.

There she was. Standing about ten feet away from me.

She smiled a breathtaking smile and made her way over to me.

Before she reached me a few sudden realizations hit me like a rock.

I was defiantly in the Otherworld

Zoey was here

I was going through a stage that I believe I had lost my mind.

I shook my head. "No."

She stopped and looked hurt. "No what?" No, you don't believe I'm really here?"

I couldn't make my mouth move to respond. How could she be here? No, more importantly, why was she here?

"Because I died love," she answered, moving towards me again.

I stiffened. Her words hit me like a tone of bricks.

Because she died?

"But…Nyx wouldn't allow it. You're her-"

"Nyx has turned away from me love," she said simply, caressing my cheek as she made her way over to me.

I frowned. "What?"

I put both of my hands on her shoulders. "Nyx would never do that, Zoey."

I was seriously considering that she had lost her mind. Like I have. But at least I'm still the same.

She seemed different.

I stepped away from her.

"Are you even my Zoey?" I asked her seriously.

A laugh behind me made my skin crawl. My eyes went wide as I turned to see who it was.

"A-ya," I breathed.

She grinned. "It's been centuries since I've seen you, Kalona," she also came to stand by Zoey and me.

Her eyes fell upon Zoey's.

"You died so young, Zoey," she said sympathetically.

Zoey nodded. "Yes. It hasn't really sunk in that I died yet."

I looked at the ground. "I can't believe it either."

A-ya touched my shoulder. "You love her don't you?"

"Yes," I said without any hesitation.

"And you also will do anything for her?"

"Anything."

"Then why don't you stay here?" Zoey asked.

I looked up at her. Her eyes were sparkling with delight.

"Is that what you want, Zoey?" I asked her.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes."

I looked back at A-ya. "But I'm not dead. My soul has shattered."

She nodded. "Yes. You'll have to die to stay here Kalona."

I opened my mouth but she beat me to it.

"And there's only one way for you to be killed in here," she said, her eyes very briefly flickering to Zoey's.

"Yes?"

"You must be killed be Nyx's consort…Erebus," A-ya whispered.

My heart stopped. My jaw tightened and my eyes flared.

"Why him?" I spat.

"Because he is the only legal person to kill you. If Nyx is your Goddess then it's illegal to kill you. Here and on earth. You used to be her Warrior, so just say if someone killed you, that person would be sent to Erebus and they'd be killed on the spot by him."

"So what do I have to do to make him angry?"

"Nothing. He knows that you loved Nyx. That's enough for him to kill you," Zoey said simply.

I grimaced. "So there's no going back?"

"You are able to go back to earth because your soul may have shattered but you're only missing one memory. If you find that memory you can go back," A-ya said.

"And what's that memory?" I asked.

A-ya pointedly looked at Zoey. Zoey nodded and looked me straight in the eyes.

She lifted both of her hands and cupped my face.

"The memory is me. If you go back, Kalona, I won't be coming back with you. I'm dead. So I guess this is my home now," she shrugged.

I shook my head.

"If you had to choose, what would you choose? Me or going back on earth?" she asked seriously.

"You," I said without hesitating.

She smiled softly. "Then stay. Go to Erebus so that you are dead and not soul shattered. One way or another, you'll die anyway because your body on earth is still alive and if you're here for more than a week, your body will die. Once Erebus kills you, your body on earth will turn to dust leaving no trace of you behind. And then, you'll be with me," she finished.

I looked at her for a long time, calculating.

I was band from ever walking Nyx's realm again. If my spirit were here, my staying here won't affect her banishment because she banished my body not my spirit.

"So are you going to stay?" Zoey said.

I took a deep breath in then inhaled.

"Yes."

**A/N: Ok, I can understand that some of this is confusing but I promise it will make sense after the next few chapters.**

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Please review**

**Littlewerepire7**

**xoxox**


	14. Chapter 14: I'm the real Zoey!

**Chapter 14**

**Kalona's POV**

It took me a week to get to Nyx's realm. Zoey and A-ya stayed behind and waited for me. Zoey admitted that she couldn't watch me get purposely killed, so A-ya stayed with her and took care of her.

Maybe it was just that my mind was playing up or something, but this whole situation didn't seem right. I mean, Zoey for one looked and acted out of character and A-ya seemed fine with having me being murdered. She suggested it for crying out loud!

Wouldn't Zoey be concerned that I was probably going to be going through intense pain by being killed by Erebus? I guess that thought just never crossed her mind and that was definitely out of character.

Entering Nyx's realm was more awkward than I thought. When I entered everyone looked at me. I strode into the castle and kept my head held high. I walked down the first corridor and took the right which lead to the field where I learnt combat. Beyond the field was the Goddess's chamber where I'd find Erebus.

I took a deep breath then forwarded into the field. I kept my stride confident and tried to look as friendly as I could for I didn't want to be taken to the Goddess. My hopes were for me to find him before finding her.

The Warriors I walked passed were people I knew as a child. Some gaped at me while others grimaced.

I tried my hardest not to grimace as I walked passed my mentor.

He stared at me with sadness that ripped my heart apart. I momentarily stopped, bowed my respect to him then moved on.

I watched little Warriors aged in their teens and younger training and was surprised to see a few girls in the groups. Me, not watching where I was going, ran into a child. We just bumped into each other so I felt relieved that I didn't make a scene of me running over a girl.

"I'm sorry, little Warrior," I said to her.

Her huge green eyes looked at me with curiosity. My eyes widened. Curiosity? Of all the things why that emotion. I was expecting fear or hatred.

"My fault," she grinned.

She reminded me so much of Zoey. Well, except for the eyes. Her hair was long and dark just like my Zoey's. She was tall too. For a little one.

"You're a fallen angel?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," I replied unsurely.

Who was this child?

"Why did you fall?"

"It's a long story," I said.

"Oh," she dragged out the word when she said it, making her look adorable.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Ten. I'm Mindy. Call my Mini," she smiled.

"I'm Kalona," I grinned.

She's such a cute thing.

"Training to be a Warrior I see," I said.

She shrugged. "Yes and no. I wanted to know how to fight so that I knew how to protect myself in the real world."

"The real world? You mean here?"

"No. Not in this realm. Two days ago I found out that my parents didn't live up here but down there, in the human world. I was going to ask Nyx if I could see my parents but I found out that they died shortly after I was born," she explained.

"So you're an orphan," I said. I pitied her.

"Yes," she nodded sadly. She looked at her feet.

I crouched down in front of her and lifted her chin up so that she'd see me.

"One day a very nice couple will come and adopt you. I promise."

"I doubt it. I'm not exactly an angel," she said.

For the first time I noticed she didn't have any wings.

I gasped.

She nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I know. My parents were Vampyres in the human world; they weren't born here and were angels. They left me in a basket in front of my neighbor's house and rang the doorbell. They ran away, but before my neighbors opened the door, Nyx took me away. To her realm. And now here I am."

"Nyx never told you about your parents?"

"No. Not until two days ago. I knew I was different. I may not be the only one here without wings but I still feel different," she bit her lip.

"You're unique," I grinned.

"You really think so?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with delight.

"Yes, little one. And in time we may meet again. But now I must go. My lady waits for me," I said, standing up.

"You tell your lady that I said that she is in good hands," she grinned up at me.

I nodded, still grinning and bowed to her, before starting to walk again.

"Good luck with your training," I said over my shoulder.

I thought she said something back but I didn't quite catch what she said.

I walked up the steps that leaded into another corridor.

Walking into the corridor I now readied myself for my death.

I took deep breaths and concentrated on what to say when I saw him but I was distracted when I ran into yet another being.

"Oh, pardon me sir-"

His gaze fell onto my face and he gasped. He took a step back and I gasped when I saw whom he was. His muscled body had evidence that he had been in a fight. My biceps were bleeding and his shoulder had a long gash across it.

"Erebus," I said.

Not realizing why I even bothered, I bowed respectively.

He inspected me with caution yet curiosity.

"Kalona," he nodded.

I took a deep breath. Here we go.

"Erebus, look. I know we haven't exactly been friends but I need a favor only you can do," I said in a rush.

So much for keeping my voice calm and relaxed.

"Yes?"

"I'd like you to kill me," I said as a matter-of-factly.

His eyes widened, then a smile appeared on his face.

"That's not a very nice favor," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…no. But I would strongly appreciate it if you could do the honors of killing me."

"Kalona, you're bluffing," he said.

"I most certainly am not," I stood my ground.

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want, but I need to do this or else I cannot be with my priestess."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Nyx's isn't your priestess any more," he said firmly.

"I know. I meant my new priestess, Zoey Redbird."

"My Goddess's daughter?"

"Yes."

"Is she dead?"

"Yes."

"Ah, now it makes sense. Follow me," he said leading me into the room he just came out of.

The first thing I noticed as I walked in there was the floor was drenched in blood. This was the weapon room. I remembered it clearly. It looked exactly the same. Weapons were hung up on the walls as Warriors, older Warriors at that, fought against each other in the middle of the room.

I followed him and stopped when he stopped at a particular wall that held swords. Erebus lifted a sword up that looked so sharp that it made me cringe even before it would slice up my body.

He lifted it up and caught my gaze again.

"When I plunge this sword in your heart, you'd die instantly. It's an immortals slayer, very rare indeed. We only have a few," he said, looking at it with admiration and fear at the same time.

"Do it," I said.

He nodded, giving me one last second before he –

"NOOOO!" a scream echoed the room, scaring both me and Erebus. I quickly looked at a figure standing in the doorway.

"Zoey?" I asked, confused.

She was looking at the sword in Erebus's hands with fear, before she stared back at me. She looked…different. Well, since the last time I saw her. Her bottom lip was spit and there was a scratch that went from above her right eyebrow and ended under her eye diagonally.

"Don't-"

A-ya suddenly grabbed her from behind and started to drag her back out of the room.

Then another figure came into the picture.

"What?" I gasped.

There were two Zoey's. The first one wore a knee length black dress while the other wore what Zoey was wearing before when she died. That was the Zoey I talked to in the Otherworld before.

"Kalona! Don't believe them! It's me! I'm the real Zoey!" said he Zoey with the black dress on.

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Please review**

**Littlewerepire7**

**xoxox**


	15. Chapter 15: I killed my enemy

**Chapter 15**

**Zoey's POV**

"Now I'm here. So what do you want me to do?" I asked Neferet.

We were on the top of the castle where I usually had my past dreams with Kalona. Except this time Neferet was here and I was now her prisoner.

We were facing each other, standing not too far away but not too close either. Neferet, like always, wore a tight black dress that hugged at her hips making her curves stick out.

She looked me up and down and rolled her eyes.

"You, child, have no sense of fashion," she sneered then held her finger out in my direction and zapped me without actually touching.

"Ow," I spat. The zap sent shivers down my shine and I knew she zapped me with Darkness. I looked down and expected to see my jeans and tank top and to spit a nasty remark about my awesome fashion to her but saw that I was in a black strapless dress that flowed down to my knees. Disgusting, I thought. The dress was made out of Darkness.

"I preferred my clothes thank you very much," I growled.

She shook her head. "You can't face Darkness looking like that."

"What?" I asked, totally confused.

She sighed in frustration. "Honestly, Zoey, do you seriously think this was just a walk in the park?"

"Neferet, once again you totally lost me.

"I need you to help me with Darkness," she said slowly as if I was a baby. I gritted my teeth.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I retorted.

"I will call the white bull- Darkness – so that we can discuss things. He will believe anything we say because he's that thick," she gave a cruel laugh.

"I wouldn't talk nasty about Darkness if I were you. He'd just stop sending you power," I warned.

"He still will believe us. I want you to try to convince him that bringing back the ancient ways will be a good thing."

"Why don't _you_ ask him that? Since when do you have to ask him for anything? You just take the power," I rolled my eyes.

She was the thick one.

"Gaining power from him isn't without consequence. Besides, I'm on his side, therefore I make him happy by causing destruction within the House of Night…well, and the world," she grinned. "Now, you have to pretend that you're on my side, Darkness's side, so this will work. I need more power to bring back the ancient ways so you will persuade him in giving it too me."

"On two conditions," I said.

She shrugged and waited for me to continue.

"I want my clothes back on me and I want all this Darkness out of my body. _Now_," I said.

She rolled her eyes. "You'll look indecent for Darkness."

"Do I look like I give a crap?" I put my hands on my hips.

She sighed dramatically. "Whatever you want," then with another painful zap my clothes appeared on me again.

I grinned at her. Boy, was she in for it.

"Ready?" she said sarcastically.

"Nope," I admitted.

"Too bad," she sneered then turned her back on me and lifted her hands up in front of her. "By the power I wield, I command Darkness to hear me and to show himself for I have a deal for him to appraise," she said powerfully. The wind gusted her hair around her, making her look even more powerful.

She turned to me and indicated that I should be next to her. I hurriedly sprinted up to her, just in time to witness a huge white bull float in the air in front of us. With horns that looked like they could kill you if they merely touched you, the bull's eyes darted between Neferet and I. She bowed to him respectively, which I did as well, but not without apologizing to Nyx.

To say the bull was huge was an understatement.

"Arise, Neferet," the bull spoke. I cringed at the sound of it.

She did and grinned. "Darkness," she breathed.

"Yes, I've come," his eyes went to me. "Zoey Redbird. What a surprise to see you siding with me," he said.

Yeah, like that will ever happen.

"Darkness," I said simply.

"I see that you have a new request?" he said to Neferet.

"Yes," she said.

"We wish to bring back the ancient ways," I added in.

"The ancient ways?" he mused.

"Yes. So that we can convince the High Council that it would be better this way so that Nyx would appraise us for bringing back the old ways, then bring Darkness into the world instead," I grinned evilly, sharing the same look with Neferet.

"I see your point, Zoey," he said.

"May you grant our wish?" Neferet asked sweetly.

"Of course. But that is your wish, Neferet. What is yours, Zoey?"

This was going to be easier than I thought.

I grinned. "No, I couldn't ask it."

"Do tell," he pressed on.

"Okay, but it's actually a surprise for Neferet. I'm not going to say it with her here," I said. Neferet gave me a confused look but when I winked at her I think she got the picture and moved slightly away.

Now this was the disgusting part.

I leaned in close to the terrifying beast and whispered my request.

At first his eyes went wide but as I reasoned with him he leaned back and regarded me closely.

"And that is what you want?" he clarified.

"Yes, I would appreciate it."

"Then bring her to me."

"As you wish," I nodded, then ran to her and grabbed her arm and positioned her in front of Darkness.

"What are you doing?" Neferet asked, looking at me.

"I'm giving you a gift. Hopefully we can get along better after this," I said with fake hope. She raised her eyebrows at me with surprise.

"Neferet," he called, getting her attention once again.

"Yes?"

"By the power invested in me, I grant Zoey's wish in giving you the gift of…." Darkness let me finish.

I looked Neferet without blinking. "…Death."

Neferet's eyes went wide and then narrowed in anger.

"Just what do you think you're-"

Darkness sent down a lightening bolt of Darkness that striked Neferet in the heart. She cut of screaming, and then she was no more. Because the lightening burnt her to dust that blew away in the wind.

There was silence after that as I held onto my breath. I did it. I managed to kill her, well with help, but now I did it.

I killed my enemy.

The reason I gave Darkness was that she really was good, and siding with Nyx. He seemed to believe.

"You really are thick aren't you," I grinned at Darkness.

He frowned. "What?"

"I'm never going to side with you even if it were a life or death situation. You just helped my kill of my enemy. Thank you. I now ask for the black bull to chase you away," I said in a strong voice.

He glared at me. "You-"

The black bull suddenly made an entrance out of nowhere and collided with the white bull. Darkness not seeing the other bull disappeared as the black bull collided with him. Unlike the white bull, the black bull was beautiful.

Once we were alone, the black bull looked at me.

"Thank you, Priestess, for getting rid of the threat. Nyx would like to see you but for other reasons then to just thank you. You Warrior is going to ask to be killed at the hand of Erebus. You must hurry," he said, his voice was flowing and gentle.

"Let's go," I said without any hesitation. My Warrior's life depended on it.

I lay down and let my spirit be taken away with the good bull as we traveled to the Otherworld.

**Please review :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Now my life was perfect

**Chapter 16**

**Kalona's POV**

I stared at her wide-eyed.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on!" Erebus roared.

I looked at both of the Zoey's in surprise.

"What are you talking about? I'm the real Zoey," protested the Zoey that I was talking to with A-ya just before.

The other Zoey looked at me with begging eyes. Now why would she do that if she weren't the real Zoey? Yet the dead Zoey was the one I talked to …then I realized that she had acted a bit out of character.

I did the ultimate test to figure out which one she was, even though I knew.

_Zoey._

_Kalona! Please you have to belie-_

_I do, now I want you to stab Darkness in the heart._

_You lost me at hello._

_I didn't say hello._

_Darkness. The other Zoey is made out of Darkness. I can feel it._

_Okay... so what do I do?_

_Kill her._

_*Sighs* I don't have a weapon._

_I throw it to you._

_Great. No pressure._

_Trust me._

Gotchya. The one in the dress was Zoey. I knew it, but I had to make sure.

I winked at her a millisecond before I threw the sword that Erebus had in his hands at her. Zoey neatly caught it by the hilt, spun around and stabbed the dead Zoey in the heart. She gave a shrieking scream before she perished into black dust that blowed away in the wind.

For a few moments everyone was quiet. It's not everyday that Darkness gets in here. In Nyx's grove. And for this to happen, this made people stir with unease. But that didn't worry me; all that worried me was that Zoey was looking at the sword with wide eyes.

I ran to her and lifted her up in my arms. It felt like a I haven't touched her in centuries.

I breathed in the scent of her hair and sighed.

"I thought I lost you," I whispered. She dropped the sword then looked me in the eyes.

"You nearly did. But it was my fault. The only good thing that came out of this is that Neferet is dead. I tricked Darkness into killing her," she said a little shakily.

I looked down at her with wonder.

"You're amazing," I breathed. She grinned in response and stood on her tippy toes and kissed me slowly. In the small moment I put all of my longing into that kiss and tried to contain myself from throwing myself at her.

She smiled at my thoughts and broke the kiss. My bottom lip started to quiver playfully and she laughed.

I grinned and turned to Erebus.

"On second thoughts, I'd rather go home with my priestess if that's all right with you," I said to him.

He still looked a bit shaky but cleared his throat and straightened up his back. "Of course."

After we both thanked him, we left the bloody room and entered the field again. And just both we left I thought I better introduce Zoey to Mini.

"Come meet my little friend," I whispered to her. She nodded and let me lead her to the little girl that was just a few meters away from me. She was packing up her gear when I called out her name. She looked up and gasped. Her eyes went from me to Zoey and they just kept getting wider.

"Mini, meet my lady," I said.

While Mini stared up at Zoey, more like gaping at her, I laughed. Zoey crouched down to hug the little girl who squealed and embraced her back.

"Wow, Kalona. She's really pretty," Mini said after Zoey let go and stood up again. Zoey and another woman laughed softly and we turned to see Nyx standing beside Zoey. She grinned down at the little girl who was quick to bow as she saw her goddess.

"Hello, Nyx," Mini said respectively.

"Hello, Mini. I see that you've met my daughter," Nyx said, smiling at Zoey.

"You're Nyx's daughter? No wonder you're so pretty," she said dreamily.

We all laughed at the little girl who was grinning up at us.

Nyx turned to me and grinned. "I think you deserve a gift," she said to me.

I raised an eyebrow. "A gift?"

"Yes," she replied simply.

"What sort of gift?"

She smiled softly at me then took me by the shoulders and BAM!

I stepped back in surprise. What in the world just happened?

I heard Zoey gasp and looked over at her. But she wasn't really looking at my face. She was looking behind me. Perhaps my wings?

"Kalona, your wings!" Mini yelled happily.

Ok, definitely my wings. I stretched out my wings then and moved them so that I could see them. What's the big deal, there just black wing-

But they weren't. They weren't black, but white. And instead of gruff looking, the feathers were neat. I looked back at Nyx completely shocked.

"Nyx-"

"You deserve them. Protect Zoey, for you are not only her Warrior, but also Guardian Angel. An immortal Guardian Angel, and Zoey being the priestess to share your bond, she is now given immortality too," Nyx said.

"I-Immortality?" Zoey stuttered.

Nyx nodded. "Yes, my daughter."

"I…" but Zoey didn't finish but instead she threw herself at Nyx and embraced her tightly. While Nyx laughed along with Zoey, Mini looked up at me with wonder and also sadness.

I frowned slightly. "What wrong, Mini?" I asked, crouching down to her eye level.

"It's just that I won't see you again. You'll probably go back to earth. I'm sad because you remind me of…" she didn't continue.

"Of?" I asked her gently.

She looked up at me and a tear fell from her eye as she said those two heartbreaking words. "My father."

I took a deep breath in. I already considered taking her with me. Maybe even adopting her but I don't know. I don't even know if she'd be allowed to come back with me.

"Do you want her to come with you?" Nyx asked. Both her and Zoey stopped hugging and stared at us.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want Mini to come back with us," it was Zoey who asked it that time.

I looked up at her to see that she was crying from sadness and happiness. I bit my lip and smiled at her softly, then looked at Mini.

"I think…I want to adopt her," I said.

Mini's eyes went wide as she looked from Zoey to me.

"You really mean it?" she asked. I nodded. Zoey came from behind me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"I do too," Zoey said.

"Do you accept, Mini?" Nyx asked.

Already Mini was on her feet and pounced on me. 'Yes!" she laughed.

And as I held my adoptive daughter I thought only of happiness. Now my life was perfect. I have a beautiful priestess and now a daughter that I shared with her. Could my life get any better? I doubt it.

**A/N: I think there is only one more chapter guys. Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Please review :)**

**Littlewerepire7**


	17. Chapter 17: The end

**Chapter 17**

**Kalona's POV**

**Four weeks later:**

"Okay, why don't you girls go to the picnic and me and the boys will meet you there in two hours after going to the pub? Okay? Sounds good? All right, see ya," I said teasingly and trying to make it out the door without Zoey tackling me. Which she painfully did. I laughed as I helped her up from the ground after I successfully wriggled out from under her grip. Although she glared at me playfully, she accepted my help. Once I pulled her up I embraced her and kissed her on her forehead.

"You know I was joking right?" I said.

"Right," she laughed. "Where's Mini?"

"She's gone with Aphrodite and Darius already."

After all the events that happened four weeks ago, Zoey decided we all needed a break and get together and celebrate by having a picnic, I thought. How boring.

"It isn't boring," she protested. "It's more of a party than picnic.

"Ohhhhh. Well why didn't you say that in the first place. I'll go get my party closes on," I said, going into the closet and finding the best thing to wear.

**ZOEY'S POV**

Unbelievably Kalona found the perfect thing to wear. He's wearing…wait for it…the same kind of jeans he was wearing not two minutes ago.

"Do you only own jeans? Seriously, Kalonie," I sighed. I tried not to burst out laughing at my new nickname for him.

"What did you call me?" he asked, sounded seriously disturbed.

"Uh…Kalonie," I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing when I turned around and saw his face. He was frozen and his eyes widened. He then playfully narrowed them dangerously and tackled me down on the bed. We were both laughing now as he got on top of me.

"I'm not so sure I like that nickname. It doesn't sound really…manly," he said.

I scoffed. "Are you saying my nicknames are immature?"

He gave me a _look_ and I rolled my eyes.

"It could be worse. I could call you Kalonie-poo," I cracked up again. He shook his head quickly.

"Kalonie is fine," he squeaked.

I grinned. "Can I have a kiss, Kalonie?"

"Maybe. If you behave," he winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"You're the one that doesn't behave!" I pointed out.

"True," he grinned, leaning down and almost kissed me. But then he abruptly pulled back and got off the bed. I pouted and glared at him at the same time. Whoa, that must have looked strange. He chuckled.

"We have a 'picnic' to go to remember?" he teased.

Why did I even organize it in the first place?

After he helped me, we walked out of my dorm, uh our dorm together and grinned at each other.

"Love you, Kalonie," I giggled.

He kissed my forehead.

_Love you too, my Zoey. _

**THE END**

**A/N: I'm sorry it's a short chapter but I couldn't think of anything to write. I want to thank everyone for reviewing :)**

**You all did an awesome job :)**

**I really appreciate it.**

**Please review :)**

**Littlewerepire7**


End file.
